Enterprises comprise multiple systems. For example, an enterprise may be a business having a number of systems, e.g., a human resources system, a finance system, an ordering system and a marketing and sales system, amongst other systems. During operation of the enterprise, disruptions in any system or combination of systems may occur. Moreover, these disruptions in the system or combination of systems can disrupt the entire enterprise.
Current methods determine repairs to disruptions in individual systems of an enterprise. That is, conventionally, upon determining a disruption in an individual system of the enterprise, a repair is made to correct the individual system without attempting to determine a root cause for the individual system disruption. However, this repair may not be the optimal solution for the entire enterprise. For example, the repair made to correct the individual system may have corrected the individual system to the detriment of the overall enterprise, or may have corrected the individual system without solving the bigger problem of the enterprise, e.g., the systemic enterprise-wide root cause for the disruption to the enterprise.
Consequently, upon determining and performing repairs for disruptions in individual systems, in accordance with the conventional approach, the same disruption may occur randomly across all the systems causing the enterprise to incur many disruptions until all individual systems are corrected for the common root cause (if ever). The total of individual repairs may be far more costly and require more time than applying systemic repair to entire enterprise. Moreover, large enterprises may have many system disruption causes concurrently occurring, thus increasing the number and frequency of disruptions.
Additionally, an outage in one system may cause false ‘triggers’ in another system, which may lead to unnecessary, no-value repairs, and delays in finding a true solution. Furthermore, recurring systemic outages may be determined to be random to any system, and thus, never repaired. However, as the systemic error is not repaired, the enterprise continues to suffer the multiple, repeated outages.
In further conventional approaches, an attempt may be made to manually determine the root causes for an individual system disruption. That is, rather than simply fixing the individual system disruption, an attempt is made to determine the root cause of the disruption for that system. However, with this approach, a long time and extensive manual effort may be required to determine the individual root cause, and an enterprise-wide root cause for the disruption is not determined. That is, the determination of root cause is constrained to a determination of root cause within that particular system.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.